Willow Fantasy
by EnvysGirl
Summary: Nuriko realizes that his love for Miaka has grown stronger. How will he react to this? And does Miaka harbor feelings for him also? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yugi,or the characters. They all belong to Yuu Watase Sensei. Lol

Description: After Nuriko nearly dies from the wound he recieved from Ashitare,he realizes that it was his love for Miaka that gave him the strength to live. His love for her grows stronger by the day. But what about the promise he made to Tamahome?

* * *

"Nuriko..." she whispered. Her eyes full of tears. Holding her beloved Warrior in her arms. A tear fell from her eye and on to his cheek causing his eyes to flutter open. Miaka sobbed as Tamahome walked over and knelt down by his side.

"Nuriko..." he said. His voice barely above a whisper. "I made a smoke signal...so Mitsukake and the others should be here any minute now. So just hang in there,okay?" Tamahome was trying so hard to hold back the tears building up inside him.

Nuriko closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh...it's alright...it ain't like this is gonna...kill me. You can't get rid of me...that easily." He felt the warm blood pouring from his wound. He knew he was dying. 'Miaka...',Nuriko thought as he opened his eyes to look at the face of the girl he had grown to love. Seeing her face stained with tears caused his heart to ache. "Miaka...why are you...crying?" he asked lifting his index finger to whipe her tears away. "Geez...you're such a crybaby. You're stubborn...silly...hot headed...a total glutton." he chuckled.

"Please don't talk,Nuriko. You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here."Miaka pleaded. "H-He will heal you...and everything will be okay!"Miaka was trying so hard to smile for him. But seeing him like this just made her cry even more.

"No...it's alright." Nuriko said putting his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "There is...so much...I wanted to tell you...Miaka." he closed his eyes. "Heh...but it looks like I won't get the chance to."

Miaka held him closer. "Wh-What are you talking about? You sound like...like I'll never see you again. And you know that's not true!" she smiled softly with tears streaming down her face. "You will always be there to protect me...defend me...comfort me..." her voice started to choke. Please,Nuriko...don't leave me!!" she sobbed.

"Miaka..."he said looking at her. 'This is my chance.'he thought. 'I have to tell her.' Before Nuriko could say anything he was interrupted by Tamahome's voice.

"They're taking too long!" Tamahome said standing up. "I'll go find them. Miaka,stay here with Nuriko!" and with that he rushed off into the distance to find Mitsukake and the others.

Miaka looked down at Nuriko,who's eyes were closed. "Nuriko?" she asked wiping the strand of hair from his eyes. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he didn't answer. "Nuriko?" she nudged him gently. "Why won't you say anything?" she touched his face and realized how cold it was. "No." Her face went pale as she started to scream. "No! Answer me,Nuriko!! Please!! Nurikooooo!!" her voice echoed through the mountains.

* * *

It hurt to speak,and it hurt even worse to move. He started to feel the darkness closing in around him. Slowly his life was fading away into the abyss. 'No.'he thought. 'Not yet.' he felt death pulling him in further but he resisted. 'I have to tell her...I have to tell,Miaka!!' the persistent darkness wouldn't led up. Pulling him further and further into the abyss. Nuriko fought through the darkness,trying desperately to find his way out.'This is my only chance! Let me tell her...please!!' his voice echoed through the darkness until a small red light appeared in front of him.

"Tell her what,Warrior of Suzaku?" a voice said.

Nuriko stared at the red light until he finally anwered. "That I love her. And I will do anything to make sure she's happy."

"Even die for her?" the voice asked.

"Yes."Nuriko said quickly.

"I see. You prove great loyalty to your Priestess."the voice said as the red light began to form into a figure. "You want to protect the girl you love even if it means sacrificing your own chance at happiness?"

"Yes. I don't care. Just as long as Miaka is happy. That's all that matters to me." Nuriko said boldly.

The red light faded away leaving Nuriko alone in the darkness. He gazed around himself. Everything was black. Nuriko closed his eyes and smiled. "So guess this is it then. My role in this story has come to an end."

Suddenly,a warm red glow began to wrap itself around Nuriko. Covering his entire body. 'What is this? Nuriko thought as he felt himself being dragged up from the blackened depths,felt himself rising swiftly to the surface. At that moment,the light flared around him,the breath surged back into his lungs,the life splashed back into his body.

* * *

Tamahome finally returned with Mitsukake along with the others. Miaka was sitting in the snow staring blankly at Nuriko's face. Tamahome took a slow step forward. "Miaka...I'm back. And I brought Mitsukake with me! Nuriko will be fine now!"

Miaka didn't say anything but continued staring at Nuriko.

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Tamahome asked taking another step forward. "I told you everything will be fine now! I brought Mitsukake,so there' nothing to worry about!" Tamahome's face bacame angry. He turned to Mitsukake. "What are you waiting for? Go over there and heal him!"

"No..." Miaka finally spoke. "You can't heal him...not now." Tears fell from her eyes. "We're too late...Nuriko is...is..." Her voice broke and she began to sob.

"What? What are you saying?!"Tamahome yelled. "You're such an idiot! Nuriko would never let himself die like that!" he walked over and grabbed Miaka by her arm and yanked her up. He squeezed her arm causing her to wince in pain.

"T-Tama,take it easy. You're hurting her." Tasuki said taking a step forward.

"Mind your own bussiness,Tasuki! This is between me and her!" Tamahome barked at Tasuki then turned his attention back to Miaka. "So you're saying Nuriko is dead,huh? And I bet you're blaming me for it aren't you? Saying that it's my fault." His eyes became fierce with anger. "Well it's not!! This is not my fault!!"His grip on Miaka's arm tightened causing her to scream.

"Tamahome! That's enough!!" Chichiri yelled grabbing Tamahome's shoulder pulling him off of Miaka.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tasuki flared up.

Tamahome stood there staring at Miaka,then turned to Nuriko. "Hmph...actually it's his fault." Tamahome glared at Nuriko's face. "He wanted to go get the shinzaoho. He should've known he was no match for a Warrior of Seiriyuu. Tamahome turned and began to walk away.

"T-Tamahome?"Miaka spoke. "Where are you going?"

Tamahome stopped and stood still for a moment. "Don't you get it,Miaka?" He turned around to face her. "This all happend because of you!! Because you came to this world! Because you became the Priestess of Suzaku!!" he sreamed in such a rage. "It's all your fault!! Your fault!! My father...my brothers and sisters and now Nuriko!! All dead because of you!!"and with that Tamhome turned and walked off.

Miaka felt her heart ache. Why is he saying all this? Why? Tamahome has always been her one true love,the one she could depend on most. The one she can count on to defend and protect her. But now...it's like she hardly knows him anymore.

"Tamahome..." she whispered. Miaka turned around to look at Nuriko. "It is my fault isn't it?" All of this did happen because of me..." she leaned in and layed her head on Nuriko's chest. "Forgive me,Nuriko..." she began to cry.

The other Suzaku Warriors stood in silence while watching they're beloved Priestess weep. Neither one of them knew what to say to her. Truly,they cared for Miaka,but they didn't know how to comfort her...let her know that everything was going to be all right. No. Only one of the Suzaku Seven knew how to do and say things like that. Nuriko...the only one who was able to make Miaka smile. The one who always saw the bright side of things. The very one who sacrificed himself for the sake of Miaka's happiness.

"Nuriko..." her voice sank. "Can you forgive me,Nuriko?"

At that moment,a warm breeze began to blow. It was so warm,like spring air. Miaka looked up to see leaves blowing around above her. The warm wind blew around the other Warriors,who were looking around curiously. The wind finally setteled and rested on Nuriko's body.

"Wh-What happend?!" Tasuki asked checking himself for any damage.

"I don't know,no da?"Chichiri said inspecting himelf.

Miaka looked down at Nuriko,who was still laying there. She looked at him curiously,and realized that his face wasn't as pale like it was a moment ago. Color was starting to return to his face. She examined him once again and saw that the bleeding from his wound had stopped. Miaka's eyes widened.

"N-Nuriko?" she nudged him but he still didn't move. Miaka layed her head down on his chest where his heart was. Hoping to hear a heart beat. There was nothing at first. But then she started to hear thumping. It was slow and out of rythem,but as a few moments passed it started to grow faster. Miaka rose up and placed her hand over Nuriko's mouth. She could feel breath coming in and out. 'Could it be?' she thought.

"Nuriko? Can you hear me?" she placed her hand over the spot where his Willow symbol appears on his chest.

When Miaka couldn't hear his response. She looked away. Suddenly,she felt a hand cover hers where it rested on his chest. She turned back in shock. The hand was so warm. It was Nuriko's hand! He slowly opened his eyes to gaze into the emerald eyes of the girl he loved. The girl that him the strength to live.

"I...can always hear you...Miaka." Nuriko smiled softly at Miaka.

She was almost too stunned to move until at last she gave in to her excitement. "NURIKO!!"she lunged forward to hug him. "You're alive!! Oh,Nuriko!!",she hugged him tightly.

"What? Nuriko?!" Tasuki turned his attention to Miaka and Nuriko. "Y-You're alive!!" Tasuki yelled with excitement.

"How is that possible?" Chiriko smiled with tears running down his face. He was so happy Nuriko was alive.

"I don't know know,no da." Chichiri said putting his mask back on. "A slight possiblity lies with Suzaku."

"Suzaku?" Chiriko asked looking up at Chichiri.

"Let's not worry about it right now,no da." Chichiri smiled down at Chiriko.

Nuriko sat up with Miaka still hugging him. He wrapped one arm around her while holding himself up with the other. He looked up to see Tasuki and Mitsukake standing above him. He smiled. "Heh...hey,guys."

"Dontcha "hey,guys" us,fag boy!!"Tasuki crossed his arms. "Ya nearly got yourself killed!!" Tasuki yelled nudging Nuriko in the side with his foot.

"Well,actually...urm...I DID die. I guess I just...um." Nuriko couldn't figure it out. Did he die? Or maybe he...

"That's enough,Tasuki. Let's help him up." Mitsukake said putting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder.

Miaka leaned back to look at Nuriko in the eyes. "I'm so happy you're still here,Nuriko. I'm so happy..."she hugged him once again. Nuriko took in a long breath of air.

"Yeah,me too,Miaka. Me too."he exhaled the air.

Mitsukake and Tasuki leaned down to help Nuriko to his feet. Miaka stood up and turned to the direction where Tamahome had went. "Tamahome..."she whispered. "I'm going to find Tamahome! And tell him what happend! Miaka said running off in the direction to find Tamahome.

* * *

**A/N:**_ My first FY fan fic...please go easy on me!! sigh As you can tell...I'm a Nuriko/Miaka supporter,so no hating please!! I will be updating as much as possible. I really hope you like it. Please review!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,guys! Sorry for not updating sooner_. _Please forgive me!! And sorry about the chapter 2 and 1 mix up_. _I'm still trying to get the hang of doing this o please go easy on me!! Lol

Alright,enough pity time for me. ahem 'Tis time for the next chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yugi,or any of the characters. They all belong to Yuu Watase Sensei. Lol

* * *

"Tamahome!",Miaka yelled out. "Tamahome where are you?!",Miaka's voice echoed throughout the hills,and there was still no sign of Tamahome. "Where could he be?",Miaka asked herself walking further and further into the woods. _'Does he really hate me?'_ Miaka thought. "It's your fault! Because you're the Priestess of Suzaku!! So it is all your fault!!" Tamahome's words echoed through Miaka's mind. '_Why Tamahome? Why?' _Miaka began to cry as she walked deeper and deeper into the dark woods. Alone.

* * *

"Whoa! Easy,Tasuki! I'm not a piece of luggage,you idiot!" Nuriko yelled after Tasuki helped him up on his horse.

"Ah,quit you're whining,fag-boy! Be greatful that I actually cared enough fer you're sorry ass to help ya on you're damn horse!"Tasuki yelled back over his shoulder.

"Nuriko,are you sure you can ride by yourself?"Chiriko asked. "I mean,your wounds are not fully healed and it would be unsafe for you to ride alone."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"Nuriko winked. "Mitsukake bandaged me up good and tight,so there's nothing to worry about! Besides,I fought against one of the Seriyuu Seven,so I'm strong enough to handle anything!" Nuriko grinned proudly.

"Feh!" Tasuki scoffed. "He's only saying that 'cause he only wants Miaka ta ride with him." Tasuki grinned mischiviously.

"W-What?!"Nuriko flushed. "Hmph! Tasuki,you moron. You and I both know that she only likes to ride with Tamahome." Nuriko turned away. '_That's right. She loves Tamahome,and Tamahome alone.'_Nuriko reminded himself.

"Speaking of Miaka,no da." Chichiri spoke up. "She should've been back by now with Tamahome,no da?"

"Yeah,you're right."Tasuki looked up at the sky. "The sun is starting to set. It'll be dark in a couple of hours."

"We can't leave Miaka out there alone!"Chiriko spoke up behind Mitsukake. "The temperature drops to freezing level at night!" Chiriko began to shiver.

Without a second thought Nuriko turned his horse in the direction where Miaka had went. "I'll go find her." Nuriko kicked the horse's sides and rode off.

The four Seishi stood in silence for several minutes.

"Should we follow?" Mitsukake asked.

"No. We'll head back to the city and rest."Chichiri said taking off his mask. "Besides,I think Nuriko can take care of himelf just fine,no da." Chichiri smiled.

"Yeah. Ol' fag-boy is alot tougher than he looks!" Tasuki laughed. "Hell,I bet Nuriko could whoop Tama's ass!!"

"Now,there's one problem." Chichiri said.

"What is?" Chiriko asked.

"Tamahome. Something was wrong with him,no da? Like,he didn't seem like himself at all." Chichiri looked down at the snow.

"Kodoku?" Mitsukake asked.

"Aw! Not that damn Kodoku shit again!!"Tasuki yelled. "Last time I got envolved with that shit I got my ass stomped my Tama!!" Tasuki sulked.

"I don't know what it is,no da?" Chichiri mounted his horse. "But we need to be on our guard. Who knows what the Seriyuu Seven is plotting by now."

And with that,the four Seishi rode off back to the city.

* * *

Miaka had been looking for hours. She was cold and lost. _'I can't give up._' she thought. _'Tamahome would never give up on me,so I can't give up on him.'_ she pushed herself further.

She was deep in the woods. It was growing darker by the minute,and she knew she was lost. She was in a dark forest once before. And she was looking for Tamahome like she's doing now. But somebody was with her. To protect her. That beautiful violet hair,those gorgeous brown eyes. "Nuriko..."Miaka whispered. At that moment she felt her face began to flush.

"Wh-why am I blushing?!" Miaka asked herself pacing back and forth. "I-It must me the cold! Yeah,the cold. I better hurry and find Tamahome before I become an icicle out here!"Miaka began to run until a tree branch thought otherwise.

Miaka stumpled over the tree branch and fell face first.

"Owww!"Miaka rose her head up. "That hurt!!"Miaka rubbed her face.

Suddenly,Miaka heard something in the bushes. She turned. "T-Tamahome?" she whispered.

A low growl was the first thing she heard until her full attention focused on a pair of red eyes that stared back at her. The beast stepped slowly out of the bushes. It's gaze fixed directly on Miaka. She could'nt move,she could'nt speak. Miaka sat helplessly in front of the monster unabel to move. She trembled as the beast crept closer. "T-Tamahome..."Miaka whispered. Her voice was shaky and could hardly get more words to come out. "P-Please..."she whimpered. The beast roared and leaped towards her. "NURIKOOOO!!" she screamed. At that moment,time seemed to stop. Miaka looked up and saw a figure standing in front of her. A very familiar figure with violet hair blowing in the breeze. He was holding the creature off by it's fangs. Miaka smiled. "Nuriko..."

Nuriko looked down at Miaka. "You called?" he winked playfully. The creature clawed at Nuriko as it was trying break out of Nuriko's grip. "Alright,big guy. You want dinner?"Nuriko grabbed the monsters paw and began to twirl it above his head. "Then go find it somewhere else!!" Nuriko released the creature as it flew off 20 miles away.

"Hmph,that'll teach'em."Nuriko dusted his hands off. He turned his attention to Miaka who was still sitting on the ground. "Miaka,are you hurt?" Nuriko asked bending down to inspect her.

"N-Nuriko..."Miaka stared into his eyes. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Well,when you ran off to find Tamahome,you were gone for so long we all got worried about you." he smiled at her. "So naturally I came to find you." he patted her on the head. "And finding you was no problem. I just followed a trail of stumps and tree branches you probably tripped over." he laughed.

"Ah! What a thing to say! You treat me like I'm a clutz or something!" Miaka pouted.

Nuriko laughed as he rose to his feet. "C'mon,we better get out of here before it gets dark."

"But we can't leave yet! We still have to find Tamahome!"Miaka said.

"Tamahome? You mean you can't find him?"Nuriko asked.

Miaka shook her head.

Nuriko rubbed his forehead in frustration. "That idiot. What is he doing this time?"

"I don't know. But we have to find him as soon as possible!" Miaka was trying to stand up but felt too dizzy. "Ohh..."

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Nuriko knelt down in front of her. "Are you sick?"

"N-No,I'm fine." Miaka said trying to smile. "I'm just...tired that's all."Miaka fell forward into Nuriko as she passed out.

Nuriko cradled her as he laid his hand on her forhead. "You have fever!"

Nuriko scooped her up in his arms as he placed her on the back of the horse. "We have to get you to Mitsukake." Nuriko said looking around. It was too dark and he couldn't find a way out of the woods. Miaka was sick and the cold setting in wasn't helping much. Nuriko's eyes searched as he spotted a cave nearby. He lead the horse into the cave as he took Miaka and placed her on the ground. Taking his own jacket to cover her until he got a fire going.

"Nuriko..."Miaka mumbled in her sleep.

Nuriko was busying building a fire until he heard Miaka call his name again. "Miaka"he whispered. The fire was burning really strong now. Nuriko felt warmth returning to his cheeks. He crawled over to Miaka and sat beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead. Her fever was higher than it was. She was sweating and panting. "Nuriko..."Miaka mumbled again.

Nuriko blushed. '_Why is she calling my name?'_ Nuriko asked himself. _'She's in love with Tamahome,right?'_

Miaka's fever was rising. Nuriko knew she could'nt make it to morning. Nuriko cursed himself on what he was about to do.

* * *

**A/N:** _Alright! Chapter 2 is complete!! Miaka is sick,what is Nuriko going to do? And where the Hell is Tamahome?! Lol You'll have to wait and find out in Chapter 3!! Please review!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting! At least chapter 3 didn't take as long to come out right? Lol,seriously. Nuriko and Miaka have been dancing in my head all week. So I'm thinking okay okay! I get it!! ROFL!!

ahem Anyway! I give you Willow Fantasy Chapter 3!! Da Da Daaaaa!!

**Declaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters. They all belong to Yuu Watase.

* * *

"What are you saying,Nakago?!" Suboshi yelled."The Priestess of Suzaku is near our camp! This is our chance to finally get rid of her!!"

Nakago sat quitely for several minutes. Until he finally spoke. "The Priestess of Suzaku is not our problem right now." he smirked. "The boulder in front of Genbu's Cave has been moved,and the Priestess of Suzaku has yet to retrieve the Shinzaoho inside." he stood up and walked over to sit by Yui who was fast asleep in her bed. "Besides,the Priestess of Suzaku will die either way. She's alone in the woods isn't she?"

"No,sir." Suboshi looked away. "Not alone."

Nakago looked up at Suboshi. "Ah,I see. So Tamahome is with her." he closed his eyes and grinned.

"Um,no. Our spys say that it isn't Tamahome. It's one of her other Warriors." Suboshi looked back at Nakago.

"Other Warriors?" Nakago questioned.

"Yes." Suboshi nodded. "The one that fought and killed Ashitare. He bears the Willow symbol on his chest."

"Suzaku Warrior Nuriko?" Nakago asked in shock. "Well,now. This is a surprise. It must be the bond the Priestess and her Warriors share that kept him from dying." Nakago's grin widened. "Heh,that's fine. This just makes things alot more interesting."

* * *

Nuriko began to unbutton Miaka's shirt. Trying desperately not to wake her up. He slipped her shirt off ever so gently. He knew her fever wouldn't go down on its own so he would absorb most of it with his body. Nuriko slipped his shirt off and winsed in pain. The bandages wrapped around his torso were stained with blood from his wound. But he didn't care. Miaka was the only that mattered at this point. Nuriko crawled over top of her and laid himself gently on her. He grabbed a nearby blanket and threw in on top of them to keep warm.

"Nuriko..."Miaka mumbled.

Nuriko's heart began to race. She was so close to him. He was holding her in a light embrace. 'Miaka...'he thought. 'Oh...she smells so good...' Nuriko closed his eyes as he inhaled more of Miaka's sweet scent. 'No...'Nuriko winced at his thought. 'I promised Tamahome. I promised I wouldn't come between him and Miaka!' Nuriko reminded himself. Nuriko opened his eyes to see Miaka staring back at him. 'Oh,no.' he thought.

"Nuriko? What are you...?" Miaka asked as she looked down to see that she had no clothes on except for her bra and panties. And she looked up to Nuriko and noticed that he had no shirt on and he was laying on top of her.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Nuriko's face turned red. "You have a fever and I was just trying to absorb it! That's all!"

"Oh...I see."Miaka blushed. "That's all..."

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked.

"It's nothing." Miaka turned away to avoid Nuriko's gaze. "I just thought maybe you..." Miaka stopped as she turned completely red.

Nuriko stared at her for a minute. Until he finally tilted her chin forcing her to look at him. "Please...just tell me what's wrong,Miaka."

Miaka stared into his eyes until she finally gave in. "Do you remeber when we were in that cave? It was storming and Tamahome was struck by lightning?"

"Yes."Nuriko nodded.

"Well...you um...flirted with me. Saying that you're gonna go back to be being a boy and start chasing girls instead." Miaka giggled softly. "You acted like you were going to kiss me."

"And what if I was?" Nuriko smirked.

Miaka's face turned bright red. "Well...I-I just...um..."Miaka stammered.

"Don't worry. I know better than to do that." Nuriko's smile softened. "You belong to Tamahome. Not to his Highness,not to Tasuki...and...not to me."

"Nuriko..."Miaka said.

"Lay back down so I can absorb the rest of your fever,okay?" Nuriko requested.

"O-Okay." Miaka layed herself back down with Nuriko on top of her.

Miaka could feel Nuriko's heartbeat. She could feel him breathing against her. 'Geez...what is wrong with me?' Miaka asked herself. For so long Nuriko was always there for Miaka. To comfort her,to make her laugh...to protect her. Nuriko was willingly to give up his own life for the sake of Miaka's happpiness. And what has she one for him? 'Nothing...'Miaka thought.

"Uncomfortable?" Nuriko asked interrupting Miaka's thoughts.

"N-No! I'm fine!"Miaka stammered. 'Oh,my God...'Miaka thought. 'I can feel his breath in my ear!' Miaka's mind screamed. Miaka then thought. Nuriko admitted to Tamahome that he loved her. And promised that he wouldn't come between her and Tamahome. But is that what she wanted?

"You know..."Miaka slipped her hands over Nuriko's back. "I would'nt have mind...if you had kissed me."

Nuriko blinked. "Wh-What?"

* * *

**A/N_: _**_Oh,my! What's gonna happen now I wonder?? Lol,don't worry I'll update again. For the moment though. Please review!!_

**Preview of next Chapter:** "T-Tamahome? What are you doing here?" Miaka blushed while holding Nuriko in her arms.

"Hmph. I think the question is what are you doing?"Tamahome growled.


End file.
